Deku: The Hero Gamer
by Pokepercutopotter
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a quirkless nobody. Until one day a blue box appeared in front of him talking about some game. What! He even got to meet All Might that same day! What a lucky day for him…


Chapter 1: The Best Day of my Life

Izuku Midoriya woke up in his bed. Kaach-...Katsuki's words ringing in his head.

"You're nothing," "Quirkless nobody," "Worthless Deku," "You will NEVER be a hero…"

I woke up crying today. The thoughts wouldn't leave my head. Will I ever be a...hero? Can I ever amount to anything? Well, either way, it's time for school. I quickly changed my clothes, ate my breakfast, and went off for school.

Timeskip: After school

School was easy, as normal. I aced the tests, turned in my homework, got straight A's… but did it matter? All these grades won't help me stop a villain. They won't help me save people. I just don't know what to do…throughout my troubled thoughts I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. Wait…

"ALL MIGHT!" I screamed in complete fanboy mode. He shouted out loud, "IT IS I, ALL MIGHT! I HAVE CAUGHT THIS SLIMY FOE! WHO MIGHT YOU BE YOUNG ONE?"

I must have been dreaming. My idol for years is in front of me asking for my name. I have to answer! Please don't be weird, please don't be weird….

"I-I-I-I'm Izuku Midoriya, All Might!" Dang it.

"WELL IT WAS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA! I MUST NOW GO TO TURN HIM IN, AND KNOW THAT YOU CAN BECOME AN OUTSTANDING HERO LIKE ME ONE DAY! FAREWELL!" He shouted in his charismatic loud way. As he turned to leave I shouted, "Wait!"

"HUH?" All Might said in his usual way. He had already jumped, but as I wanted my answer I grabbed him and went along for the ride. After a while of looking at the city in awe of the height we reached, we touched down on the top of a roof. I got off and apologized, "I-I-I-I'm so sorry All Might! I just wanted to ask you something really important…" I trailed off weakly.

All Might didn't seem angry, but rather slightly interested. "WHAT OF IT YOUNG MIDORIYA?"

I breathed in slowly and asked, "Can I be a hero? I don't have a quirk and I've been told all of my life that I would just be a nobody, but I know I won't! I can't! I need to help others! It's my calling! So… c-can I be a hero?!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

All Might looked at me, his blank stare finally turning into a slight smile. He said in a sincere and quiet tone, "Yes, you can. Perhaps even the best." And he smiled once more and jumped off into the evening, with a certain bottle missing from his side…

I was a mess. My idol and favorite hero All Might just acknowledged me and told me I could become a hero! That means I really can do it! It's time for a training regime. I need to be more in shape. I already am, somewhat, but I need to be better! Maybe I'll start off with a few push ups, pull ups, and crunches? Maybe some jumping jacks and some running to be safe…

Elsewhere

"I know I had him on me?"

All Might was at a loss. He recently defeated a man with slime powers capable of devouring others and taking their quirk. He had put him in a bottle but must have misplaced him when he was on his rendezvous with young Midoriya. Not to mention that that battle took far too long. In his prime he would have finished it in one punch. But now it took 10 punches…

'I need to find a successor soon,' I thought to myself. 'That is why I will be teaching at U.A., and if I don't find a successor there, the world will be in chaos. Maybe that Midoriya kid will be the one…'

His thought process was interrupted when suddenly a big boom was heard in the distance. I quickly grew pale. 'Please don't be what I think it is…' As I ran I realized I was running out of time. "NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I yelled. Sadly, I was reformed back into my weak, sickly looking self. I ran onto the scene as soon as I could and confirmed my suspicions. The Slime man was out terrorising the people again. And I couldn't do anything about it. "Damn it…" Thankfully, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady were on the job nearby and were handling it. Until a kid was taken into the slime. "NO!" I yelled. But I also realized someone else screamed too and looked to my right, only to see young Midoriya run past me towards the villain. This kid…

Izuku POV

I was walking through the neighborhood after finishing my reps. I was sweaty, tired as hell, and ready to pass out. But I decided to finish with a run. That brings me to where I am now. As I was running, I saw a an explosion happen. I instantly figured it was a villain attack and ran to the area. I figured I could catch sight of some new heroes do their stuff and write it in the trusty book of mine.

As I ran and saw the heroes fight, I was in awe. Mount Lady was super cool and could grow and be super strong! Though would she have to stop using her quirk to fit in small places? Or can she shrink as well? How high can she go? I started muttering thinking of the possibilities until,

"SHUT UP OVER THERE!"

I was so startled and I instantly began apologizing. "I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled, already crying. Then I saw someone get eaten up by the villain after trying to walk past the area. Wait… that's Kaachan!

"NO!" I yelled. I instantly ran towards the slime, not even thinking. I quickly ran to kaachan and tried pulling him out. I tried and tried with all my might and slashed everywhere and pulled but could only budge a few inches. The slime guy was excited about getting new quirks and was about to swallow me to when All Might appeared. Instantly everyone cheered and applauded even though he hasn't done anything yet. But it was because they knew how it would end, just like every other time. "DETROIT SMASH!" and pounded the guy into the air and splitting the sky with the amount of power that it moved the air. It ended up creating a rainstorm by changing the atmospheric pressure. And it was there that my mind kept the image of All Might standing with a huge smile and the sky pouring tears of happiness. Sadly it was ruined with the slime guy behind me groaning somehow. Then I realized he had only released kaachan to get me.

I couldn't do anything, so I just ran towards him and tried to punch in vain, despite me knowing I would fail. Then I heard it, "TEXAS SMASH," All Might punched the air so hard the slime guy was blasted apart and spread everywhere, and all was fine.

After the police came by and took statements, I went walking home. As I turned the corner, I saw All Might. I wondered what he was doing here until he spoke, "Young Midoriya, you showed great bravery today. Not many heroes can say they would have done what you have. Despite the odds, despite your own capabilities, you rushed in to help someone else in need. I saw it, you didn't even think about it did you? Well, I truly believe that that is what a hero is all about. A real hero. Someone not afraid to rush in without thinking to save others in need. And you, young Midoriya, are a real hero." I was blushing so hard I felt like a blue haired girl with lavender eyes… weird comparison but yeah. Anyways I need to answer!

"Thank you All Might but I just did what anyone would do…"

"OH HO YOUNG MIDORIYA ON THE CONTRARY! MANY DO NOT."

Then something weird happened All Might shrunk and looked weak. What. He was coughing blood all over the place. I yelled out, "AHH ALL MIGHT ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Bring it down young one don't bring attention, I can't let people know…" I understood. If others saw him like this, they would not feel safe. I still saw him as All MIght, however.

"Ok I won't, but I'm getting the feeling this isn't just to praise me…"

"Well you would be right. Would you like to be my successor?" He asked.

Huh. His successor? "WHY? Not that i'm complaining or anything…"

He quickly told me his problem and reasoning for why and I soon accepted it with a clenched fist, a smile, and determined eyes. I knew I could do it. Live up to the standards. I can do it.

He quickly left before anyone connected their identities and fled. Me, well, It's time to train. I will be going to the beach and cleaning the trash off by putting it in a truck from the government for 10 months. I need to reach top physical performance in that time. I need to. I walked through the door of my house and reassured my mom I was fine. "HONEY ARE YOU OK?" She screamed. She was really worried I could tell. I talked with her for a while on what happened, and left out some stuff. I did tell her about my workout regime and she quickly agreed, seeing my resolve. I showered, ate dinner, and settled in for bed. Before I did, I saw a blue notification screen pop up in front of my face. "What the…"

It was weird. It read **Welcome to the Game** and nothing more. I quickly dismissed it like I do on my phone and to my surprise it worked. Does this mean I spend too much time on my phone like all moms believe? Hm… maybe…

Then ANOTHER screen popped up saying

 **The Game is a power given to extremely few. You are the only one in this universe to hold such a gift. With this you can live your life like an RPG game. You have an inventory with an unlimited supply, you have a status screen which shows your health and mana points, and you have an options screen. Please check it out at your leisure.**

THIS IS SO WEIRD! Is this my quirk? No, it can't be. It mentioned me getting it from my universe. It also hinted at other people being able to have it, as well as other universes. So this is something else entirely. Let's see if this is legit. 'Status'

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Lvl 1**

 **HP: 1000**

 **MP: 500**

 **Academy student**

 **STR: 12**

 **DEX: 9**

 **VIT: 10**

 **CHA:?**

 **WIS: 15**

 **INT: 15**

 **LUC: ?**

What do you know, it is legit. But why is there a question mark next to luck and charisma? Well, only time will tell I guess. Anyways, time to move on to inventory. 'Inventory'

A big screen with infinite boxes appear with a sliding tab and a search bar. I put in a rock and it stays in there. There's a side note saying it can't hold living things unless sealed in something before hand. Also it can store things in stasis. So if a bomb is about to blow I can store it, or keep food warm or cold. Important. Then I go to 'options'.

 **Auto Loot**

 **POV**

 **Audio**

 **Visual**

I turn on Auto loot and switch POV and extra 90 degrees. I can now see all around me if i wanted to. I made my hearing a bit better and made my eyesight something like 25/20. I also decided to have the brightness feature on automatic in dark places unless i manually toggle it off. Now, it would be very easy to see my progress with my training. I need to be very strong, and dexterous and have a lot of vitality to hold 8 generations of quirk power passed down. Is there a quest system like games have to see how much?

 ***Ping**

 **Quest Added**

 **The Road for One for All**

 **Reach 50 VIT, DEX, and STR at least before 10 months are over to handle One for All when it is given to you.**

 **Optional:**

 **Reach 75 on all 3 before getting One for All**

 **Clean the beach 3 months early**

Well, there it is. And oh boy, I have work to do. I'm going to try and make that deadline, but all I can do is do basic body conditioning. How can I reach those high stats in 7 months? Maybe I have something already in my inventory? I scroll through it and see an introductory guide, which I face palmed and realized I could've seen the info here, and a skill book. I open it and…

Would you like to absorb ID Create and ID Escape?

Hell yeah! Now I can train! I decided to give it a shot, after all, I still had some time before dinner.

"ID Create: Zombie!"

 **This is going to be interesting. I have never read a gamer Deku in fanfiction before. And I looked at it, and apparently there are only seven if you include this one, which is kind of sad considering how great this type of plot is. Personally, I have gone up to the third season in the anime and have read ahead a little through other fanfics and manga. I will be looking up a lot of stuff, but it will be worth it. And maybe I will inspire someone else to write like I was. I will be trying to update this story and Naruto: The Game Enthusiast as often as I can, and am planning to link them together at some point. Maybe when their problems are ending or something and they want to leave for another dimension. I'm still working on it, but I want to do something interesting. Also, I've gotten permission from the author of Deku: the hero gamer to use the title with him. Until next time, Ja ne!~**


End file.
